Ein etwas anderer Adventskalender
by Samantha Black
Summary: Draco bekommt von seinem Vater einen etwas anderen Adventskalender und am 6. Dezember ist ein besonderes Geschenk in einem übergroßen Stiefel... Shortstory aus Adventskalender 2003


  
  
_Disclamer: Alles JK Rowling, mir nichts, außer diese Idee und der Versuch, mal wieder Dark/Humor zu schreiben (und ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es jetzt auch Humor für alle sein dürfte ;))  
Sam :)  
  
  
  
_

**Ein etwas anderer Adventskalender**

Schnelle Schritte waren auf kaltem Stein zu hören, wenn sie auch leise waren und sich der Verursacher zu dieser frühen Zeit Mühe gab, keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen. 

Eine Eisentür quietschte, als diese sich durch verschiedene Zauber öffnete. 

Schnell ging die Person an den verschiedenen Verliesen vorbei, wobei sie bei den ersten fünf einen gehässigen Blick hineinwarf, um schließlich vor dem sechsten Verlies stehen zu bleiben, das wie die restlichen achtzehn Verliese von einem schweren Samtvorhang verdeckt war. 

Die Person wusste, dass sie die anderen noch nicht öffnen würde können, da Zeitzauber auf ihnen lagen, die sie nicht brechen konnte. Aber jetzt konnte sie wenigstens schon seit genau zwei Minuten Verlies Nummer sechs öffnen. 

Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen hob Draco Malfoy seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauber und der grüne, schwerfällige Samtvorhang zog sich langsam von selbst nach oben, ehe er die Sicht auf das Verlies freigab. 

Erstaunt ließ Malfoy seinen Mund offen stehen, ehe sich seine Hand wütend um den Zellenschlüssel schloss, den er aus der Tasche genommen hatte, um den Inhalt seines Adventskalenders in Empfang zu nehmen. 

„Draco, Draco, Draco…", riss die amüsierte Stimme Lucius Malfoys Draco aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Wo ist mein Geschenk?", fragte der Blonde und zog einen Schmollmund. 

„Bereits vor deiner Tür", antwortete sein Vater schmunzelt. 

Erstaunt sah Draco seinen Vater an. „Wieso denn vor meiner Tür?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. 

Sein Vater drehte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung um, sodass sein Umhang wehte und ging ruhigen Schrittes zum Ausgang des Kerkers. 

„Du hast vielleicht das Datum vergessen, aber ich nicht", antwortete er nur, ehe er durch die Eisentür verschwand. 

„Ach ja, heute ist ja Nikolaus!", fiel es Draco ein und rasch ging er zurück zu seinem Zimmer. 

Er hatte sich schon gewundert, schließlich legte sein Vater viel Wert auf das richtige Ambiente, auch wenn es um einiges aufwändiger war, jeden Tag in die Kerker des Schlosses zu gehen, anstatt seine „Geschenke" gleich vor der Tür zu finden. 

Glücklicher Weise war dieses Jahr ein riesiges Schneetreiben in Hogwarts ausgebrochen, das Dumbledore hatte befürchten lassen, dass die Schüler über Weihnachten nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen wären, hätte er sie nicht schon am 31. November fahren lassen. 

Die Lehrer hatten der Entscheidung beigepflichtet, den Schülern dafür umso mehr Hausaufgaben gegeben, schließlich mussten sie dennoch den gleichen Stoff wie sonst in den einzelnen Fächern schaffen. 

Doch jetzt verlor Malfoy ganz sicher keine Gedanken an Hausaufgaben, wenn er kurz davor war, sein Geschenk (oder sollte er Opfer sagen?) zu erreichen. 

Etwas außer Puste, weil er sich so beeilt hatte, sah er auch schon von weitem den riesigen Stiefel stehen, in den ohne Mühe ein Mensch gepasst hätte, und wieder erschien ein sadistisches Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht, als er sich ausmalte, was er alles mit dem Inhalt anstellen würde. 

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den großen Stiefel in sein Zimmer fliegen, ehe er mit einem Zauber seine Zimmertür verschloss und sich mit einem perfiden Grinsen vor dem Stiefel aufbaute, der kurz schwankte, als würde der Inhalt sich ängstlich bewegen. 

Mit einem Zauber öffnete Draco die Schnürung, die den Schuh oben fest zusammen gehalten hatte, und sah in das meist verhasste Gesicht, das er kannte. 

Grüne Augen, schwarze Haare, die wirr in das Gesicht diesen aufgeblasenen Gryffindors hingen und diese verfluchte Narbe. 

„Das wird ein Spaß", sagte der Slytherin mit diesem teuflischen Grinsen und fragte sich, ob es ein so großes Vergnügen werden würde wie damals, als er immer wieder auf Weasley eingeschlagen hatte. Oder als er diesem Schlammblut von Granger immer wieder Belehrungen über verschiedenste Flüche und Zaubertränke gehalten hatte, während sie zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, weil sie nach seiner Behandlung nicht mehr aufrecht hatte stehen können. 

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, um den ersten Fluch auf sein Geschenk zu schießen, als er Gummi-Potter, eine perfekte Nachbildung seines Erzrivalen, aus dem Stiefel zog. 

**Ende **

A/N: _Mein zweiter Versuch einer Dark/Humor ich denke, dieser war mir eindeutig besser gelungen :D (weil ich es diesmal nicht war, der es so eingteilt hatte, sondern jemand anderes;))  
Ich hoffe, euch hat es auch gefallen und sagt mir, ob man dies tatsächlich unter Dark/Humor stecken könnte...lasst eurer Kritik freien Lauf (dem Lob natürlich auch ;))  
Bye, Sam und vielen Dank für's Lesen **und reviewn :D**_


End file.
